celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika
Erika is a Gym Leader in the Pokémon series of games. She appears as the Leader of the Celadon City Gym in Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Firered, Leafgreen, Heartgold and Soulsilver, and makes cameo appearances in the Pokémon World Tournament in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Her dress and mannerisms represent traditional Japanese beauty. The user that plays as this character has done so since August 2012, and is the first user to do so (though this character should not be confused with Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones). Background Before entering the multiverse, Erika was the leader of the Celadon City Gym. Despite her duty to test trainers to see if they were worthy of a badge, she spent most of her time on tending to her gardens and taking peaceful naps in the greenhouse. However, her Pokémon were still quite powerful. Involvement Erika arrived in The Great Sea after falling asleep for an afternoon nap. Her only pokémon with her was her Vileplume, nicknamed Via, who had been reduced to her most basic form. After an attack by a feral bokoblin, she was found by Medli, who took care of her and showed her how to get to the moon. Due to her arrival shortly before the stabilization of the Terra Cluster, she arrived on Pokémon World to find her hometown of Celadon City in ruins. She was able to brave a trip to the destroyed Department Store and fight off a few bandits to salvage supplies so that she could start a shelter for those in need. Her soup kitchen is currently operating as a base for those who want to help rebuild the city. Soon after returning to the Moon she was unwittingly caught up in an assault on the Tower of Twilight by The Steel Claw. She also joined the Second Annual Halloween Costume Contest at Deadpool & Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill, winning Grand Prize with the help of her Leafeon. Powers and Capabilities Erika uses her pokémon to fight, and is a very adept trainer in all respects. Apart from her immense talents in cultivating the skills of grass-type pokémon, she is an ordinary human in every respect. Followers Akagi An aircraft carrier turned humanoid, she has yet to meet Erika in person yet they are bonded by her possession of one of the seedlings of Erika's Jumpluff. Skilled in Kyuudou, an art form that Erika took up while rehabilitating after the Heavy Metal incident, Akagi is both a mentor and a student of Erika, who teaches her flower arranging and zen philosophy in return. Inubashiri Momiji A white wolf tengu native to Gensokyo, her scouting abilities compliment Erika's growing interest in Kyuudou quite elegantly. Pokémon Vileplume Nicknamed "Via", has appeared in every topic Erika is in, and has grown from an Oddish since entering the multiverse. Her trademark pokémon. Jumpluff Jumpluff entered the multiverse long before her trainer, on Mobius, and eventually populated a large flock of Hoppip in the coastal cliffside of Green Hill Zone. She has yet to meet Erika in person, as her respective Personal Quest detailing their reunion is still in-progress. Leafeon Erika's Leafeon is a pokémon reserved for contests, and does not battle competitively. Instead, her training is on the elegance of her techniques. She participated in the Second Annual Halloween Costume Contest at Deadpool & Dante's Viewtiful Bar & Grill, winning Grand Prize alongside her trainer. Quotes *"Hello... Lovely weather, isn't it? It's so pleasant. ...Oh dear... I must have dozed off. Welcome. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym. I am a student of the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are solely of the Grass type. ...Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose." *"I would never collect Pokémon if they were unattractive." *"Do you like plants? Plants are such delicate things. The amount of water, the condition of the soil, the temperature differences, the changing weather... All those little things we don't think about can have such a huge effect." Trivia *Erika herself appeared in the multiverse before the character was chosen by a player character, as a fictitious version of herself in the hit soap opera All My Gym Leaders. See also * Hilda * Pokemon Gym and Gym Leaders External links * Stats Page Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters